1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus, an image-shake correction apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera shake correction apparatus (image shake correction apparatus/image stabilizer) which is provided with a rear yoke (stationary support plate/stationary support member) fixed onto an inner side of a camera body, a front yoke provided in front of the rear yoke, a stage plate provided between the rear yoke and the front yoke while being relatively moveable thereto in a plane parallel thereto, a plurality of permanent magnets fixed onto a rear side of the front yoke, and a control board, is an example of a camera shake correction apparatus of the related art which utilizes an image sensor (image pickup device). The image sensor and a plurality of coils are fixed to the front surface of the stage plate. The permanent magnets, the front yoke and the rear yoke form magnetic fields, and the respective coils stay within these magnetic fields regardless of the position of the stage plate. Terminals which project rearwardly from the rear surface of the image sensor are positioned on the rear side of the stage plate. One end of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board is fixed to the rear surface of the stage plate, and the other end of the FPC board is electrically connected to a control circuit board (controller).
According to the above-described example of the related art, when the camera is shaken (for example, when an operator's hand unintentionally shakes) the controller passes an electric current through the coils. Consequently, each coil produces a driving force, whereby the stage plate and the image sensor slidably move. Thus the image shake of the camera is corrected.
A second example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-160806.
In the related art, a type of camera shake correction apparatus is known in which a control circuit board is provided immediately behind the rear yoke, and a type of camera shake correction apparatus (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-160806) is known in which a control circuit board is arranged on a plane on which the rear yoke lies.
In a camera provided with the former above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus, since part of one end of a flexible printed circuit board is connected to the rear side (terminals) of the image sensor, the rear yoke, the (part of one end of the) flexible printed circuit board and the control circuit board are arranged in the forward/rearward direction of (thickness direction) the camera body. Accordingly, since the space (distance) between the rear yoke and the control circuit board increases in the forward/rearward direction, the camera shake correction apparatus and the camera body become enlarged in the forward/rearward direction (optical axis direction).
Whereas, in the latter above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-160806), a control circuit board is arranged on a plane on which the rear yoke lies (beside the rear yoke), and an FPC board escape recess is also formed in an end edge of the rear yoke at the control circuit board side; the FPC escape recess is recessed toward a central part of the rear yoke and also extends through the rear yoke in a thickness direction thereof (forward/rearward direction). Furthermore, part of the flexible printed circuit board, which extends sideways (toward the control circuit board) from the rear surface (terminals) of the image sensor is positioned in the FPC board escape recess. Accordingly, in the latter above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus and camera body, the distance in the forward/rearward direction between the rear yoke and the control circuit board can be shortened compared with the former above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus and camera body.
However, the latter above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus is configured so that the control circuit board and the rear yoke lie on a common plane, and if the camera body is a miniaturized type, the control circuit board must also be miniaturized, so that a large control circuit board cannot be utilized. For example, in a mirrorless camera, since the electronic components mounted onto the control circuit board are typically few in number, it is possible to use a small-sized control circuit board. However, in a single-lens reflex camera (SLR camera), since a large number of electronic components are mounted onto the control circuit board, a large control circuit board must be used. Therefore, it is difficult to employ the structure of the latter above-mentioned type of camera shake correction apparatus (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-160806) in a control circuit board in which a large number of electronic components are mounted onto the control circuit board, like that in the case of an SLR camera (and also including cameras other than SLR cameras).